Pirates and Magic
by Fiobri
Summary: A girl fell from the sky. She just happened to fall on a ship called Thousand Sunny. And she just happens to know magic. Surprise, surprise, something or someone is chasing her. Now what? (Discontinued)
1. Magician on board

**Okay. This is my first fanfiction ever. At least in English. This might be very bad too. I don't have a proper plot planned for this fanfiction, so I'm not sure if I ever complete it.**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was rising in the horizon and colored some fluffy clouds orange. The sea was quiet with no big waves and there was no wind. It felt as if the whole ocean was slowly waking up. It wasn't slow at all for me though. I was literally falling from the sky. My stomach was making flips as I fell towards the shining ocean. I wasn't worried, but I had to concentrate somehow. Not easy when you're in a free fall. I closed my eyes and put my hands before myself.

 _Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!,_ I commanded myself.

I could feel small rush of energy shoot out through my fingers as I released the spell. My fall slowed down incredibly fast, but I was still falling. Slowly, but falling. I sighed and looked around for any ships that could pick me up from the ocean. Of course there would be none.

I watched the waves that slowly started looking bigger and scarier. The sun had already risen high warming me up a little.

 _What should I do now?_ , I wondered.

I could wait until I hit the ocean and then make a raft out of magic. Too bad my magic power was low due to all the spells I had used. I didn't know if it would be enough. Maybe I should use the remaining energy to try and make the floating spell properly. Then again, that would leave me in midair unconscious. No one could get me down from there easily.

Then I froze. There was a big shadow under the waves. What was that? A shark? I hope not. It came closer to the surface and I hoped it was a shark and not a sea monster.

 _Oh, great. Now what?_

I was going to fall straight at it. And I was out of magic power. I couldn't even knock it out without magic. Then I heard a shout.

"WOOHOOOO!"

I looked up only to see a little shadow that grew rapidly as it approached me in an incredible speed. It took me a while to realize it was a ship.

 _I'm so dead,_ I thought and my shoulders slumped.

Closing my eyes I prepared myself for a hit. I did get hit, but it wasn't hard. I felt like I was wrapped in some sort of sheets. Opening my eyes for a second I realized I had gotten hit by a sail. Lucky! Then the ship hit the water bouncing me in the air.

A little scream escaped my lips as I fell down fast with no float spell to save me. Something rubber-like softened the fall a little though. I thanked it in my mind as I rolled over to a grassy field. Was this the deck? What a strange ship. My head hurt from the fall. I must have hit it somewhere. With a little shaky eyes I tried to lift myself up failing miserably. I saw a black pirate flag through my half open eyes.

 _Pirates? Are they going to kill me? Or save me?_ , I heard footsteps running towards me. _Oh, well… I'll find out soon._

With that I blacked out.


	2. Meeting the Strawhats

**This is the second chapter. Let's see where this is going...**

"Oooh! What a beautiful little lady!", I heard a noise coming from far away.

At least that's what it sounded like.

"Who is she anyway?", someone asked.

"Based on her clothing she's rich. That white dress costs money", a woman said.

No, I'm not rich. I only 'borrowed' the dress.

"Did someone say money?", another woman's voice asked for some reason.

"Why is she barefooted?", someone wondered at my feet.

Because I don't like shoes.

"Yohohohoho! Do you think she could show me her panties?", a strange laugh made it's way to my ears.

"NO!" I heard the money obsessed woman's voice shout and it sounded like something was hit.

I thanked the woman in my mind.

"She has white hair. Are you sure she's not a grandma?", someone right above me asked.

I heard a big bang and the grassy ground shook a little.

"IDIOT! IT'S A SMALL GIRL!" the noise was back.

Well, I'm a teenager. Sorry I'm so short.

"Would you be quiet? Chopper is trying to concentrate!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Usopp. I think she's awake", a tiny voice came from right beside me.

Suddenly a silence fell on the place and I could just tell everyone was looking at me. That made the situation a little uncomfortable. I fluttered my eyes half open only to see a bunch of colors mixed to a mess.

"It's true! She's awake!", a shadow leaned over me.

Slowly the colors straightened themselves and I could see a boy or a man with a strawhat kneeling beside me with a small animal.

"Shishishishi! I'm Luffy. The captain of this ship", the strawhat guy said.

I sat up a little hurriedly and looked right at him. He had a scar under his left eye and raven black hair. He didn't seem too dangerous for me. I smiled.

"I'm Merica", my gaze shifted to the other pirates.

They were a colorful bunch if something. A cyborg put his hands together saying 'super', a skeleton with a big afro was lying on the ground with a bump on his head, an orange haired woman stared at my dress with money in her eyes. There was a long nosed man too.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?", the little animal asked me.

I took my time looking for injuries. There were none.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Mr.Reindeer"

"Eh? She didn't say Chopper was a raccoon dog?", the long nosed man was dumbfounded.

"Um, who are you?" I asked.

It was like I had just turned a switch. The man's attitude changed surprisingly quickly.

"You must have heard of me. I am the great Usopp. A brave warrior of the sea and this ship's captain…"

"Liar", I interrupted moving my gaze to the others.

There was a blonde man with strange swirly eyebrows. He had hearts in his eyes.

"Merica-swan, your eyes are just like emeralds!" he said his body swaying strangely.

I forced myself to look away. Now I knew where 'the noise' came from. I found myself looking at a swordsman with three katanas.

"Whoa! Three sword style?", I was officially impressed.

"Haa? How do you know?", the swordsman said looking straight at me with his eye.

The other eye was closed and had a scar over it. I only shrugged in response. Then my stomach growled making me notice how hungry I was.

"Sorry… I'm really hungry", I apologized a little embarrassed.

"No worries, Merica-swan! Sanji will take care of it!", the swirly eyebrows said storming away.

Well, at least I got his name now.

"Merica", I turned to see a black haired woman smile at me, "Do you know how you got here?"

I didn't really know what to say. 'I fell from the sky' would be too strange.

"Well…"

Luckily I got interrupted by the orange haired woman.

"Let it be for now, Robin. Do you want some spare clothes? I could give you", she looked at me her eyes shining.

Something told me she was scheming something. Robin giggled a little.

"Try not to steal the dress", she said and walked away.

Oh. She's after the dress.

"I'm Nami, this ship's navigator. Come! I'll let you pick whatever you like", the orange haired girl smiled widely.

I smiled at her.

"You know… If you want this dress, you can have it. It's way too uncomfortable"

I saw Nami's eyes turn into money again.

"You can have as many clothes as you want!" she said opening a door to what I think was her room.

"Whoa!" the place was full of clothes.

I seriously got as many clothes as I needed, though some were too big and some too showy for me. It didn't really matter as I could resize them with magic later. My magic power was still way too low though. I shouldn't have used it all up! It was a relief to get the dress off and change into some easy to move in clothing.

"Thank you Nami! This is wonderful!" I turned around looking at a mirror.

I had a green skirt, with black shorts under because of the skeleton who wanted to see my panties, and a light yellow shirt with a light brown knitted sleevless jacket. My long white hair had been tied to a ponytail on the side of my head with an emerald green ribbon. Almost the same as my eyes, but a little brighter.

"No problem!", I heard Nami's voice as she looked at my 'borrowed' dress drooling.

Then a shout came from outside announcing that the food is being served. The thought of food made my stomach grumble and I turned to Nami.

"Um, could you show me to the kitchen?"

"Why, of course! Here!", Nami was out of her thoughts and guided me through the door.

I was beginning to think these pirates weren't too bad. Maybe, just maybe, I could tell them about my magic.

 **This is my first fanfiction ever. I'm trying to figure out how to use this site so, please excuse the differences between chapters. Thank you for reading this far!**


	3. The storm

**And the third chapter...** "Hey!", I said annoyed.

Luffy had just stolen my meat from the plate. The captain got a kick on his head from Sanji, but it didn't slow him down much. He just stretched his hand to another... wait... _stretched!?_ I stopped eating just staring the stretching hands that just went from plate to plate grabbing food. I didn't believe it and yet I saw it. You could say that I shouldn't be surprised, I myself had magic, but I couldn't figure this stretching out though so I decided to ask.

"Luffy?" I asked.

"Whah?(What?)" he asked mouth full of food.

"How do you stretch?"

He gulped down the food and grinned.

"I'm a rubberman", he said before continuing his eating.

"He ate a Devil Fruit", I got the explanation from beside me.

It was Usopp.

"Oh", I looked at the stretching for a while, amazed, but then turned down to my plate.

It was empty. A tic mark appeared on my forehead. I turned to Luffy very annoyed and hungry.

"Luffy...", I said in a low tone.

Then I noticed a pile of vegetables beside him.

"What?", the captain asked not noticing my annoyance.

I smirked and took half of the vegetables from him.

"Hey!", it was his turn to get annoyed.

"You get my meat, I get your vegetables", I said digging in.

"Oh. Okay", Luffy said concentrating on his plate.

The others stopped eating and looked at us strangely.

"Luffy agreed!?" Nami and Usopp were dumbfounded.

I shrugged smiling. I didn't like meat that much anyway.

When lunch was over I found myself going outside staring at the direction we were headed. The sun was up high and I looked at the blue lazily waving ocean. A warm feeling filled my chest and I thought this is were I want to be. On the ocean. Sailing. Not anywhere else. A flashback of an island came to my mind. Yeah. I wanted to be here. Not _there_.

Suddenly I felt something hit the back of my head. I quickly turned to see a ball fall to the grass deck. Chopper, Luffy and Usopp stared at me horrified. I tilted my head to the side. Was something wrong with me? Shrugging off the thought I reached for the ball and picked it up. I walked up to them, but they ran away screaming. What was wrong? Were they scared of me? Oh, they thought I was angry with them. A little offended I sat down on the grassy field and turned the ball in my hands. It was blue. Light blue. I smiled and threw it in the air catching it again. Then I noticed all three of the bunch looking at me from a hiding place. I smirked. This could be fun. I sttod up and tossed the ball in the air. When it came down I kicked it back up with my knee. It flew over my head and I kicked it back to the air. This time I catched it with my head bouncing it there for a while. I preformed more tricks and it didn't take long before the three came out of hiding looking at me amazed. I chought the ball and offered it to Luffy smiling.

"Here! You can continue playing", I said and Luffy took the ball grinning.

I turned to leave, but Chopper stopped me.

"Do you want to play?", he asked.

I thought I heard it wrong at first and I blinked in confusion. Then I smiled.

"Okay!"

This was going to be one fun afternoon. The best in a long time.

I was lying on the deck out of breath. That. Was. Fun. The afternoon had gone by in a flash with those three. I grinned. This place was so much fun!

"Merica?", Luffy asked.

We were lying in a circle on the grass deck.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you come from?"

I tensed. I knew the question would come sooner or later, but I didn't expect it now.

"I fell from the sky", I said avoiding the topic.

"Why?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to tell them about my magic. Not yet.

"I don't want to talk about it now" I said sadly.

Memories of the island in fire burned in my mind. People running aimlessly trying to get away. Marines, pirates everything in chaos. The escape from the ones who wanted me captured or dead. I shivered. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Will you tell us later?", Usopp sat up looking at me.

I forced a smile on my face.

"Maybe", I didn't fully trust them yet.

I needed time that I didn't have. How long would it take for them to find me again? I didn't know. I just knew I needed to escape when that time came. My heart sank. And leave this place. I didn't want to. Not yet. This was probably the one and only place I could have fun at. I checked my magic power. It was rising fast. I could leave soon if I wanted to. If I didn't they would get chought in this mess too.

Suddenly Nami stormed out on the deck staring at the horizon.

"What's wrong?" I asked jumping up.

She stood there quiet for a while.

"A storm is coming", she said looking at her log pose.

"How big?" I asked.

Nami bit her lip, "Gigantic"

Then she turned around.

"EVERYONE! A GIANT STORM IS GOING TO HIT THIS PLACE IN A MINUTE! GET PREPARED!", Nami shouted.

I was surprised she could tell the time. How good was she at this stuff?

"Can I help somehow?" I asked.

"You should get inside. This sorm is going to be insane", she said smiling a little, "We can handle it!"

I didn't argue. I was just going to rush up the stairs and into Nami's room when the rain hit. I could barely see so I froze. Now what? A wave hit the side of the ship and I fell to the ground with a yelp.

"Merica, you okay?" I heard Franky, the cyborg, ask.

Another wave hit this time taking me with it and I crashed to the mast coughing salty water.

"Not for long!" I shouted back.

No one had time to reply or worry about it, because another one came from the other side.

"Merica! Crab on to something!" Brook told me from the mast.

He didn't need to say it twice as I hugged the mast looking around scared. This was one crazy storm. Like Nami had predicted. I had to tighten my grip as another wave brushed past and made me choke on water. Something had to be done about this. Otherwise I'm dead. I didn't have time to think more because I noticed a giant wave coming straight at us. I stared at it in horror. That would definately sink the ship or something.

"USE COUP DE BURST!" I heard Sanji shout.

"WE CAN'T!" was the answer from Franky.

I bit my lip not caring anymore if they knew about my magic or not. This storm had to stop!

 _I can't do anything from here. I have to get higher!_

Looking around never letting go of the mast I noticed the place Zoro always trained at. Waiting for the next wave to pass I held my breath and then ran to the ladder as fast as I could. The giant wave came closer and closer. As I got up and opened the trapdoor another wave hit making my stomach turn upside down. It made me roll inside the Crow's Nest with a little shout. I hit my head but didn't pay any attention to the pain as I stood up and opened a window. The wave was as tall as a mountain. Taking a deep breath I put my hand forward and started gathering magic to my palm. It glowed pink as I gave the wave a sharp look.

 _Scatter_

A gust of wind blew from my hand straight at the wave making it split in two and fall apart. Good. One problem away. Now the more complicated spell. The weather spell. I hesitated. If I did it my magic power would reduce even more than it had before. I swallowed. I would probably faint from tiredness after that. Another wave hit making the ship sway and I almost fell out of the window. The hesitation was gone. I just needed a few seconds. Before a new wave hit I had the spell ready to be released. Sweat was forming on my forehead as I lifted my hands towards the dark clouds. Finally releasing the weather spell I felt the Crow's Nest swing forward throwing me out of the window. Not sure what happened I felt my body make a few flips in the rain that was just stopping.

 _I'm going to die!_

Before I could think more something wrapped around me and I was pulled back into someones arms. I was panting and my consciousness was slipping away. Trying to hold on I opened my eyes and saw Luffy laying me down on the grass deck and the others running to me looking worried. The rain had stopped letting me know my spell had worked. Everyone had gathered around me Luffy kneeling beside Chopper, who was checking what was wrong.

 _This scene looks way too familiar..._ It made me chuckle to think I saw it again within a day.

"Don't worry... I'll wake up soon..." I muttered through my closed lips not sure if they uderstood.

Then my eyes were forced to close as tiredness fell over my body making me go limp. A worried shout came from above. I smiled a little. They didn't need to worry. I was only going to sleep until morning. Hopefully. Then I let myself fall asleep.


	4. Marines

**The fourth chapter. Thank you for reviews! I can't update for two weeks after this chapter.**

I woke up when the sunlight made it's way through a window. It was bright. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Chopper sleeping beside me. I smiled. He must have been worried. How long was I asleep? Checking my magic power, which was really low, I could tell it wasn't very long. Maybe twelve hours at most. I had slept in the doctor's room probably so he could check on me from time to time. Speaking of time, what time is it? I gently put my hand on Chopper's head. It was a shame to wake him up, but it couldn't be helped. He was literally using my knee as a pillow.

"Chopper!", I called.

The doctor just turned to his back rolling away from me.

"Chopper!", my voice was gentle.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. A relieved look was shown to me as he jumped up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alright!", Chopper cried loudly.

That wasn't what I expected. I smiled and hugged back only to hear my stomach growl loudly. Oops! Chopper stepped away and laughed.

"Well, it is time for breakfast. Come! Everyone wants to see you", he said smiling and hopped down.

"Okay!", I got up and walked to the door.

Wow! My magic power is really low. I can't even run.

As we got to the kitchen everyone really was waiting for us to come. They were eating and it was as lively as yesterday. Luffy noticed me first.

"Oooh! Merica came!", he smiled widely.

Nami turned to me and a relieved smile spread across her face.

"You got us worried!", she said.

"Merica-swan! I made you a special breakfast!", Sanji's eyes were hearts again.

"Merica-sis!"

Everyone welcomed me and I sat, again, between Luffy and Usopp.

"Good morning! Sorry to worry you!", I smiled and got a pat to my shoulder from Usopp.

"Great to see you awake!", he said and continued his breakfast before Luffy could grab his plate.

I got a plate full of delicious looking food from Sanji.

"Thank you!", I said almost giving him a heart attack.

He started to blabber and sway strangely with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut up, ero-cook! I'm trying to eat", Zoro said from somewhere.

"What was that, you stupid swordsman?", Sanji's hearts were gone and the two started to argue.

No one paid any attention to it. I ate my food faster then normal. It restored my energy quite a lot.

"Merica?", Robin asked.

"Hm?"

"What happened yesterday?"

I froze. I had completely forgotten they probably saw what happened in the Crow's Nest.

"Oh yeah! Now that I think about it the last thing I noticed was her falling from the sky again", Usopp said.

Everyone looked at me.

"No one saw I went up to the Crow's Nest?", I asked.

"I saw that. Why did you fall, Merica-sis?", Franky asked.

I looked at them. No one seems to have seen my magic.

"There was a wave and I fell through an open window. Sorry, I was pretty careless", that was the truth.

At least some of it.

"I meant before it. Why did you fall from the sky?", Robin asked.

"Oh", a memory of a big dark hand reaching for me flashed in my mind making me shiver.

I could almost see the flames again. Sadness swelled up inside my chest when I knew no one was alive at that island.

"Merica?", Usopp asked.

I lifted my gaze up and saw everyone still looking at me. Same could happen to them if I stayed too long. I can't go now though. Too low on magic power. Maybe I should tell them about it? No! It would put everyone on this ship in danger. I couldn't do that to them. No, that wasn't it. I don't want them to send me away when they know I'm dangerous.

"I'm sorry. I still can't tell you", I said biting my lip.

They looked at me a little worried.

"Why?", Nami asked.

I looked at my empty plate.

"It would...", I stopped for a second, "...put you in danger"

They glanced at each other.

"Why so?", Brook asked putting his tea down.

I opened my mouth but before I could answer a loud boom could be heard outside. That alarmed everyone and they ran outside to see many Marine ships close by. I stared at them in horror. If they saw me now... I couldn't think to the end when a surprised shout could be heard from the nearest ship.

"T- THEY HAVE MERICA!

Oh no! Everything is so over. At least the Strawhats got their answer.

"INFORM THE BASE!"

No way! That's one even worse idea. I could only stand there recalling the attack to the island and the hand trying to get me. Only this time my magic power wasn't enough to get away.

"Merica?", Nami asked in front of me.

I lifted my head and saw everyone waiting for answers. I can't lie. It would put everything in more danger.

"They're after me. We have to flee before anything worse gets here", I said swallowing hard.

Were they going to give me to the Marines? I regretted ever thinking that. Everyone nodded and went their ways shouting orders to others. It was as if this was normal. Then again, maybe it was. Nami took me to her room and grabbed a staff like thing with her.

"You wait here until this is over", she said rushing to the door.

I grabbed her arm before she could go. She probably saw I was scared because she smiled at me.

"Don't worry! We wont let them get you", she said.

That made me feel really relieved. Nami closed the door behind her and I could hear sounds of battle and cannonballs from the outside. I sighed. After this I should tell them everything. Then they can do anything they want with me. I doubt I can do anything else. Let's just hope they can fight the Marines off. Then I could hear Sanji.

"I won't forgive you if they get her!", he shouted to someone.

"Shut up for once! As if I'd let that happen", Zoro yelled back in front of the door.

They really weren't going to let them get to me. Now I wasn't worried anymore. Just a little while later Franky shouted.

"Everyone ready for Coup de Burst!"

I lifted an eyebrow. What's that? Some footsteps came to the door running and Nami rushed in taking my hand and going outside.

"Grab on to something!" she shouted to me.

Before I could do as told the ship got shot in the air making me shout in surprise and shock. I was thrown backwards to have a bunch of arms catch me. Where did they come from.

"Got you!", Robin said above me her arms crossed.

I smiled.

"Thanks!"

We got away. The ship started to fall towards the ocean.

"WOOHOOOO!", Luffy shouted happily.

My smile widened. So this is why the ship fell! I laughed as my stomach was turned upside down. I've experienced too many free falls in the last two days. Deciding to copy Luffy I shouted too.

"WOOHOOOO!"

This is the best free fall ever!


	5. Why did she fall

**Sorry... The pause was a _little_ over two weeks... But seriously, I don't think my inspiration can hold ****on longer and I'm not even sure how to continue after this chapter. Might as well end here. If someone thinks this should continue I'm happy to take ideas on. It's not sure yet but I might continue if I have some idea where to take this and how to end it. So, if anyone has some ideas about this fanfic they can message me or something. If not it's probably going to end here. Thank you for reading this far!**

I was sitting in a chair feeling everyones eyes on me. Yeah, _not_ uncomfortable at all.

"So...", I swallowed hard, "As you know I'm running from the Marines..."

There was a long pause as I didn't know how to continue. The silence was becoming more uncomfortable.

"Why do they want you?", Robin asked calmly.

Relieved from the silence I answered.

"I have something they want to use as a weapon against pirates to help them capture them"

The strawhats glanced at each other.

"What exactly?", Usopp had rised and eyebrow.

I exhailed quetly.

"...Magic"

There were some surprised faces.

"As in... a Devil Fruit power?", Nami sounded hopeful.

"No. Literally magic. I can use spells and stuff like that. Like at the Crows Nest when the storm stopped"

Another silence.

"Then... you _made_ the storm stop?", Nami sounded disbelieving, " _And_ cut the wave in _half_ with _magic_?"

I nodded not daring to look up. Somehow I could tell Chopper and Luffy had something to say about this...

"COOOL!!"

...I knew it.

"Join my- !?", Luffy was cut off by someone whacking him on the head.

"Don't say that before this is cleared up!", Nami snapped.

"Let Merica-swan talk!", Sanji ordered.

Well, I didn't really know what to talk about. It was dangerous to have me around when the whole government wanted to use me and pirates wanted to kill me. I should probably tell them that too. But first...

"You wanted to know why I fell from the sky?", I asked.

Serious nods. I bit my lower lip and looked at a wall beside me.

"I... kinda... teleported"

Everyone, exept Robin (and Zoro), dropped their jaws.

"From where?" she asked still not surprised.

"...the Left Calm Belt..."

A bigger jaw drop. Nami was wide eyed and stared at me.

"Th- That's ridicilous! The Left Calm Belt is like two hundred _miles_ away!"

" _Why_ were you at a _Calm Belt_!?", Usopp seemed to find it stupid, which it was.

"...my teleportation failed", I answered finding their reactions funny.

A stunned silence.

"Wait... _How many times did you teleport?_ "

Questioning looks were thrown my way. I blinked.

"...well... at first I got to a beast island because I didn't have time to concentrate at my previous location. Then, because you can't concentrate at a beast island either, I ended up at the Calm Belt. Of course, you can't concentrate there at all, so I ended up falling from the sky. So three", I counted on my fingers.

I didn't know how their jaws didn't break from that much gaping. Even Robin looked surprised. Luffy, of cource, broke free the fastest his eyes shining.

"COOOL!!! Join m- !?!?", he got four kicks in the head.

"Then, why did you teleport in the first place?"

A shadow crossed my face. _That_ island.

"I needed to escape", a gulp, "from an exploding island"

Another stunned silence. Then Usopp leaned back.

"You know what? I don't think I can be more surprised", he said more calm then I think he was.

"...I can make ice cream with magic. Any flavour you like", I added just to see if he was surprised or not.

Apparently yes, since his mouth dropped open again and he almost fell of his chair. I continued with the island.

"The island was under attack. Marines and pirates. Both were trying to get to me. Marines to use my magic as a weapon, pirates to kill me so they can't", I still shivered at the big hand of the Marine that almost got me before I vanished to that beast island, "It's dangerous to have me here. Many strong ones are after me"

"So what?", Luffy asked.

I blinked at him twice. He was grinning joyously. Nami smiled.

"We're pirates, Merica. The Marines are after us anyway alongside other pirates. It's nothing new", she patted my head.

That was true, I guess.

"So, Merica. Join my crew!", Luffy finally said with no one interrupting.

My chest tightened. This was a new option. It had never even crossed my mind.

"Are... Are you sure?", I asked hesistantly.

"Of course!", Luffy's D shaped grin only grew.

"Then... I'm not a bother here?"

"Of course not!", others behind Luffy told me.

My mouth turned into a little relieved smile. I could be a part of this place.

"I'll join!"


End file.
